stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Alibis
is the fifth episode of the first season and the 5th overall episode of Stumptown. Short Summary Despite being ordered by Lieutenant Cosgrove to take time off, Hoffman enlists Dex' help to investigate a case. Meanwhile, Tookie's culinary skills come in handy at Bad Alibi, and Dex stresses over an interview to become a certified PI. Full Summary Ansel is playing video games and tells Dex, who is wearing a suit, that she looks funny. She's dressed like that because she has a very important meeting with Janet Withers from the DPSST so she can be a PI. She'll drop him off at the bar and asks if he called Grey to let him know they're on their way. Ansel tried, but Grey didn't answer. Grey, Denton, and Hank are talking about the job. Grey's not sure what it'll take to get into the safe because he hasn't even seen it yet. Hank doesn't want to go back to prison for Kane and asks for help pumping the brakes. Denton agrees, as he feels the same way. Grey says he has no beef with them, but he's looking out for himself. Kane comes up and tells them he started a tunnel ten years ago ad it's still intact, so they have a head start. They're heading to Las Vegas. Hank tries to slow Kane down, but Kane punches him to the ground, and he and another lackey kick him repeatedly. Kane says they're kind of in a hurry because he's an escaped convict. Grey stands up to Kane and says he's ready to get to work. Grey's the only person Kane will let talk to him like that, though he doesn't know why. Dex and Ansel get to the bar and find that Grey isn't there. Dex has a voicemail that says he's in Texas with a sick aunt and asks her to watch the bar for a few days. Dex has never heard of the aunt and is immediately suspicious. Ansel says they open in an hour, but Dex still has her interview. Ansel says he needs help, so Dex says she might be able to move her interview to the bar. They prepare to open. Grey and the others to into Kane's tunnel. He tells Kane that he's done as soon as he cracks the safe. Kane finds it strange that he hasn't asked what's in the vault. Grey says he doesn't care, but Kane does, which is why he's only hired the best guys. He got all the tools Grey asked for. Kane calls Frank, who is at Bad Alibi to watch Dex and Ansel. He tells Kane to let him know if Grey gives him any trouble and then he orders a drink from Dex, something she pretends to know how to make. Miles adds Grey's arrest report to a board he has set up with all the information he knows about Kane as he thinks about Darius and their last conversation. Kara Lee comes to his door and gives him a file. She's worried about getting in trouble with Cosgrove because she knows Miles isn't in Hawaii. She also tells him the Marshals are convinced that Kane is in Canada. It doesn't make sense to Miles because all his connections are in Portland. Kara also tells him that Grey wasn't at the bar and Dex was running the place. Dex knows something is wrong because Grey never turns his phone off. Ansel shows her the note from the cook quitting. She says burgers and fries can't be that hard, but after a look from Ansel, she concedes that they need a new chef. Tookie learns that CJ McCollum has liked them on Instagram. A food critic might also be sniffing around there, looking for a review. Tookie is blowing up. He's outgrown the truck. He needs to spread his wings. He gets a call from Dex. Tookie arrives at the bar with a box full of ingredients which he says will take him from a taco truck to his own restaurant. Dex says she just needs him to grill the burgers and fry the fries, but he can't do that because the word has gotten out that tonight is his pop-up debut. Grey is still working on the vault door. Denton wonders what's taking so long. Grey says it'll take at least four more hours. He can't just blow the door or it'll kill them. Denton's anxious because now he has a daughter. Dex gives Frank a new drink and takes away his empty glass. He compliments her on her Blood Mary, made with pineapple juice. Dex tells him it's work in progress. Janet Withers approaches the bar looking for Dex. She's there to do Dex's interview, so Dex has Ansel take over and leads Janet to a nearby table. Janet asks Dex the top three things she learned from Arthur. She says honor and integrity and can't think of a third one. She asks Dex about her alcohol and drug use and if she is a felon or associates with anyone who has been convicted of a felony. She says no to everything but the alcohol. Janet then asks why she wants to be a private investigator, which she struggles to answer. Janet says it's a tough job and the question will be on her mind when she's struggling with the job. Dex admits that she doesn't really have a reason other than that she needs a job and she seems to be good at this one. She also admits that she sometimes drinks too much and her best friend is a felon. She realizes she gave the wrong answer, but Janet notes that it was honest. Janet says she has everything she needs and they'll have an answer for her soon. Miles gets a call from Cosgrove, who asks him about Hawaii. He says it's nice and the view is beautiful. He says he'll have to take a picture for her. He goes to his door when someone knocks and finds that it's Cosgrove, who knew he was lying about being in Hawaii. She says she didn't really think he was going to go to Hawaii, but she did believe he'd had enough faith in her to let her handle the case. She's there to take his badge, because the higher ups have noticed that he's still working on the case. He's under review and could lose his badge if he doesn't back off. CJ McCollum talks to Tookie about his food. He's a good basketball player, but he also enjoys the culinary arts. CJ takes a picture for Instagram and promises to tag Tookie. Denton tells Kane he wants his cut before they leave the vault. That's the deal and Kane says he's a man of his word. Denton walks away and Kane tells Grey that once Denton's done working, he's done. Kane will need help with disposal, but Grey says he won't kill anyone. Kane reminds Grey that the reason Denton doesn't get his cut up front is because he and Feeney blew through the money. He'll do what Kane asks or Kane will have to take something precious away from him. Frank is working on a crossword and Ansel helps him with a clue. Miles sits down next to Dex, who thinks she blew her interview. Miles says he has a job for her, a missing person. It's Grey. Dex doesn't believe Miles. Tookie comes up and says he thinks Frank is the food critic, so he needs Dex tending bar. Once he's gone, Dex clarifies that Miles wants her to spy on her best friend. Miles says it's not spying. He just wants her to find out where he is. She says that's easy and goes to ask Ansel, who repeats the story about Texas. She tells Miles he owes her $500 and shows him the door. Miles asks for just twenty minutes back at his apartment. If she cares about Grey, she'll want to see what he has to show her. Miles shows Dex his evidence wall and tells her what he knows. Dex asks if she wants him to find Grey so Miles can arrest him, but Mile says he doesn't care about Grey. He wants Kane. The poster falls and Miles asks her not to make him put it back up. Tookie works delicately on his dish. He then hands it over to Ansel to give to Frank, but without making it obvious they know he's the critic. Ansel delivers the food to Frank, who asks him for another crossword clue, which he answers. He then asks Ansel about Grey and Ansel confirms that they're friends. Grey explains what he's doing to Kane. Then he asks Kane if he can just talk to Denton instead of Kane taking him out. Kane agrees to that. Once Grey walks away, Kane calls Frank and says they need insurance to make sure Grey cooperates. Grey says he'll take care of it. Dex feels weird poking around Grey's office with Miles. Miles says he's just a client, but that doesn't make it easier. Miles asks if she knows the safe combination. She doesn't, but he asks her to try her birthday, saying it's often the birthday of a loved one. She opens the safe on one try. It was her brother's birthday. Inside the safe is ammo. He's not legally allowed to own a gun because of a felony conviction. But if the gun isn't there, he has the gun on him. With a gun, he wouldn't be able to get on a plane. They also find some papers which Dex doesn't understand. Miles tells her that Grey's an explosives expert. She didn't know that part of his past. They find a card for a custom place run by an ex-con named Petey. Grey's setting the explosives and asks for quiet. Denton asks for an explanation, so Grey explains what he's doing. He asks Denton to quit running his mouth around Kane. He just needs to do his job. Tookie learns they're out of cilantro, so he sends Ansel to the store to get some. As Ansel walks, Frank pulls up beside him and says Grey called and wants Ansel to go with him. Grey's planning a surprise party for Dex. Ansel's not supposed to get in strangers' car, but he's not a stranger. He's Grey's friend. Ansel gets in the car. Dex offers Miles a drink while pouring one for herself, but he declines. She asks about Ansel and Tookie says he's on a cilantro run. Miles knows it's hard to learn that someone you thought you knew isn't what you thought, but Dex says she knows Grey. He just got mixed up in something. Miles is going to check out the customs place and Dex says she'll look around Grey's loft. She promises to call if she finds something. Frank takes Ansel into a diner. He says Grey's not there yet, but records a video of Ansel saying hi to Grey, which Kane shows to Grey, saying Frank will just sit there with him until he gets a call from Kane. Grey gets back to work. Miles arrives at the custom place and asks Petey about Grey. Petey initially feigns ignorance, but Miles finds shells and asks again. Petey says he bought enough to break through a vault. Petey doesn't know which vault he's after. At the diner, Ansel sees a waitress walk into the bathroom and says he needs to go to the bathroom. He says he'll go with him and hold his phone so he won't drop it in the toilet. Ansel says he won't, but Frank insists on hold it anyway. Ansel goes into the women's bathroom before Frank can stop him. Inside the bathroom, he silently hands a card from his wallet to the waitress. Then he leaves the bathroom and he and Frank go into the men's room together. Dex looks through Grey's things and finds a diamond ring. She puts it away as her phone rings. It's the waitress, who tells her that Ansel's at a diner and gave her the car saying to call the number and ask for Dex. When she learns that Ansel is with Frank, she says she'll be right there and leaves. Dex arrives at the diner. She sees Frank and Ansel sitting at a table, so she calls Miles for backup and then goes in through the back. She lures the employees out of the kitchen and then watches from the back. She takes a knife and then sits next to Frank, pushing it into his crotch to keep him quiet. She talks to Ansel and sends him out to the car so she can talk to Frank. Once Ansel is gone, she starts asking Frank questions about Grey. Frank was supposed to get Dex as collateral, but Ansel was the next best thing. The waitress checks on them and Dex says everything is fine with them. Frank takes her momentary distraction to pull a gun on Dex, he leads her out of the booth and into the back. In the kitchen, she starts to fight back against him. She burns his hand on the stovetop and chokes him until he passes out. When the dishwasher returns, she gives him money and tells him to keep everyone out the kitchen for eight minutes tops. Grey sets everything to explode. He and Denton duck away from it and Grey notices a gun in Denton's back pocket. The blast is smaller than Denton expected and the vault is now open. Miles arrives at the diner. Frank didn't know where the job was, but said Kane had him set up a fence that sells Native American artifacts. They figure out that the vault they're blowing is a museum vault. Dex leaves to take Ansel home and asks Miles if he can deal with Frank, who is in the walk-in freezer, wrapped to a chair. Denton is unimpressed by the "rock" that Kane has pulled out of the vault until Kane explains that it's a 12,000 year old obsidian ax that is considered priceless. Denton walks away from the area. Kane follows him and pulls a gun on him, but then Grey pulls a gun on Kane and tells him to put the gun down. Kane reminds Grey that Frank has Ansel. Grey tells Kane that if he puts the gun down, he can have all the loot and leave. Grey knows he could solve a lot of people's problems by pulling the trigger. Miles and Dex arrive at the warehouse by the vault. Dex wants to go in, but Miles calls for backup. As he's on the radio, they hear gunshots and Dex runs in, followed by Miles. They find Denton on the ground with Grey next to him. Dex helps Grey hold pressure on Denton while Miles chases Kane. As Dex holds pressure, she has flashbacks to the war. The backup arrives and calls medical for Denton. Miles catches up to Kane and holds a gun to the back of his head. Kane knows he was born to be a crook because he missed having guns pointed at him. Miles wants to put a bullet in Kane's head because of what he did to Darius. Kane says killing him won't make Miles feel better, but Miles is willing to give it a shot. Miles hesitates as he holds the gun. Just then, Cosgrove arrives and tells Miles to back off. He continues to hold the gun until Cosgrove comes up behind him and puts her hand on top of his and pulls the gun back. Kane is taken away as Miles slumps to the ground. Miles checks on Dex, who needs a favor. She wants him to take it easy on Grey. Miles asks if she really knows Grey and she says she knows enough. Miles gets called away, leaving Dex alone. Cosgrove is on the phone and promises to pass a message on to Miles, who has just walked in. She tells him the person on the phone says Mazel tov. She ends the call and tells Miles it was the mayor. He's moving up in the world. She asks what they're charging Grey with, but Miles lies and says Grey was his informant and was critical to his success in the case. Cosgrove agrees to accept it as long as he does the retroactive paperwork. Tookie reads his review, which is a rave. However, it mentions that him opening a restaurant would be a loss for the streets. He says he must stay with the truck because Portland needs him. Grey comes up behind them and hugs Ansel, who's glad to see him. In Grey's office, Grey starts to apologize to Dex for what happened, but she punches him. She's angry because he put Ansel in danger. He says everything he did or tried to do was to protect Ansel. And Dex. Dex says she doesn't know who he is anymore. He says anything he didn't tell her was to protect her. He knows he should have just told her. She says anything else he wants to say, he should say it right now. He says he's sorry. Ansel comes in and says there's someone there to see Dex, so she goes with him. Janet Withers congratulates Dex. She's officially licensed. Dex thanks her and she leaves. Ansel and Tookie congratulate her. Tookie lights a candle for her to make a wish and blow out. Dex looks over at Grey and then blows out the candle. Cast 1x05DexParios.png|Dex Parios 1x05GreyMcConnell.png|Grey McConnell 1x05AnselParios.png|Ansel Parios 1x05TookieNavarro.png|Tookie Alvarez 1x05BobbyCosgrove.png|Bobby Cosgrove 1x05MilesHoffman.png|Miles Hoffman 1x05Frank.png|Frank 1x05WallaceKane.png|Wallace Kane 1x05JanetWithers.png|Janet Withers 1x05Denton.png|Denton 1x05CJMcCollum.png|CJ McCollum 1x05KaraLee.png|Kara Lee 1x05Hank.png|Hank 1x05Petey.png|Petey 1x05Henry.png|Henry 1x05Johanna.png|Waitress Johanna 1x05AssistantChef.png|Assistant Chef Victor 1x05Cop.png|Cop Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird (credit only) *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman Guest Stars *Jason Manuel Olazábal as Frank *Colin Cunningham as Wallace Kane *Janeane Garofalo as Janet Withers *Julian Juaquin as Denton *CJ McCollum as Himself Co-Starring *Fiona Rene as Detective Kara Lee *Bryan Billy Boone as Hank *Mark Aaron as Petey *Ryan Vincent as Henry *Debra DiGiovanni as Waitress *Selwyn Huqueriza as Assistant Chef *Joe Lorenzo as Cop Cases Kane Manhunt The hunt for Kane continued. The Marshals believed that he was in Canada to evade capture, so they were coordinating with the CSIS and RCMP to find him. Meanwhile, Miles continued his own private investigation and believed that Kane was still in Portland, because all his contacts were there and he had unfinished business. Even after Cosgrove came and took his badge, he continued to look into it and enlisted Dex's help to find Grey, hoping it would lead him to Kane. Dex reluctantly agreed and they searched Grey's office at the bar and she searched his loft. They didn't find much that was useful, but when Dex got a call that Ansel was at a diner with a man she'd seen at the bar earlier, she confronted Frank and learned from him that Kane was looking for a Native American artifact. They figured he was breaking in the museum vault and were able to find where he was. Miles called for assistance, but they rushed in when they heard gunshots. Dex stayed to help Grey take care of Denton while Miles ran after Kane. Backup arrived with medical assistance for Denton as Miles caught up to Kane. He held Kane at gunpoint, talking about how much he wanted to kill Kane, until Cosgrove arrived and convinced Miles not to do it. He put down the gun and Kane was arrested. Miles convinced Cosgrove not to charge Grey with anything by saying Grey was his CI and was essential to the process of catching Kane. Music "Money Money" - Rupert Pope & Giles Palmer "Mirame" - Cielobrujo "Buena Onda" - Lee Richardson, Jonathan Murrill, Tom Ford, James Cocozza, Harold Alejandro Guerrero Echavarria "Keep Surviving" - Cody Cloe, Sergio Ruelas, Chester Lang "Just What I Needed" - The Cars "Police On My Back" - The Clash "I Know" - Bayonne Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.67 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x05-1.jpg 1x05-2.jpg 1x05-3.jpg 1x05-4.jpg 1x05-5.jpg 1x05-6.jpg 1x05-7.jpg 1x05-8.jpg 1x05-9.jpg 1x05-10.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x05BTS1.jpg 1x05BTS2.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes